1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voltage adjusting circuit and a motherboard including the voltage adjusting circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In some all-in-one computers, a converting board converts a +19 volt (V) output from a motherboard for supplying power to a liquid crystal display (LCD) of the computer. Because different LCDs have different voltage requirements, a converting board for each type of LCD must be custom designed, which is costly.